The “experience” of audiovisual entertainment has progressed from silent films and monaural recordings to today's visually stunning digital images and advances in sound reproduction such as the “surround sound” found in both commercial theatres and homes. Moreover, current computer-based games and games played on gaming platform employ the same advanced graphics and sound qualities found in film or video. These technologies create an audiovisual “experience” that immerses the user in a film or game like never before, stimulating sight, sound and even tactile sensations through deep bass vibrations provided by subwoofers and tactile feedback provided by some game controllers. There remains, however, one form of sensory perception that is not stimulated—the sense of smell.
Numerous prior art systems have attempted to provide a scent to the environment that compliments or correlates to an audiovisual stimulus. Examples would be the smell of burning rubber coordinating with the screech of tires, or the scent of flowers when a corresponding image appears. Prior art systems have primarily been directed to introducing fragrances to large environments, such as an entire theater. These systems have by and large suffered from the problem that a fragrance will linger long after the coordinating audiovisual input has changed, and may in fact be difficult to replace with another scent as the scenes change, the typical result being a mixture of several fragrances that become an indistinct muddle.
None of these prior art devices, however, provides a useful and commercially viable system for fragrance delivery to enhance an audiovisual presentation. Therefore, there remains a long-felt yet unmet need for providing it would therefore be desirable to provide. It would further be desirable to provide such improvements in a manner that permitted their application across a variety of situations and that permitted their implementation in a cost-effective manner.